


but he's caught in the crossfire

by gracezodiac



Series: Father Ren [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternative Universe - Demons, Blasphemy, Blood, Demons, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Priest!Kylo, Priests, demon!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He will bring the roof down on us.”</p><p>“He will try.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or: Kylo is worried God will strike him down for his sins. Hux fucks him to prove he won't.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	but he's caught in the crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> oh look i wrote another part
> 
> this wasn't supposed to have so much plot but my literature student ass can't shut the fuck up so there we go
> 
> this is a part of a series but it's not necessary to read the other parts, just know that they're fucking
> 
> other warnings: vague-ish gore description in the dream sequence in the beginning, but it's only a sentence, slight voyeurism
> 
> this is for mio who helped me through this even when i nearly gave up. ty bro <3
> 
> please leave comments!!!
> 
> enjoy!!

There were dreams.

Dreams of suffering, screaming. There was fire all around him and he was begging, begging to an omnipotent presence to have mercy, forgive him _(oh please God forgive me...)._

The other presence never revealed themselves. Cruel whispers filled the air and the flames rose, crawling towards him and engulfing him – but before his skin could melt from his bones there was a screech: inhumane, loud, and _angry._ He'd squeezed his eyes shut in fear, but he opens them upon hearing it, and sees some sort of angel rushing towards him, extinguishing the flames with a furious cry. Although when the angel gets closer, he notices the black eyes and grotesque wings and realises that it's not an angel at all.

It's Hux.

When he reaches him, he curls his arm protectively around Kylo, wings covering them, whilst his other arm is outstretched in a violent gesture – clawed fingers threatening the voice from before. 

It hisses back.

They're shouting at each other but Kylo can't make out the words, he knows it's Latin but everything is too loud, too fast, he can't understand what they're saying, but suddenly there are bright lights surrounding them, various weapons drawn. Hux is screaming at them and the last thing Kylo sees before he wakes up is Hux throwing them all back with some intense energy that shudders around them.

*****

It was affecting his sleep, the dreams (or nightmares. Kylo hadn't quite decided which side of the line they fell on). They were becoming more frequent, bordering on nearly every night, and it was beginning to show. As he began his Sunday service, he could hear the hushed, concerned whispers of his parishioners, and he didn't fail to spot the worried glances thrown his way. Not that he could blame them – he looked like death. But at that current moment, there was little he could do to fix that, and so he pushed on with the service as usual.

In the back, in his usual spot, Hux was also taking note of the concerns of the congregation. His Reverend looked exhausted and not like himself at all, and that just wouldn't do. After the service had finished, Hux watched idly as several of the church members approached Ren and inquired as to his well-being. Kylo just mustered up a smile and explained that they needn't worry, he was fine, there was just a lot of paperwork he had to sort through.

They were foolish enough to believe him, and left, content, but promising to keep him in their prayers regardless.

In all the commotion, Kylo had almost forgotten that Hux was still present, watching him acutely from his usual spot. The Revered didn't pay him much attention, feeling too exhausted to really try, and began his usual post-service tidy once the rest of the congregation had dispersed. He heard Hux's footsteps approach, but he didn't pay much notice to them, not until he went to move one of the cups from the altar and long fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his hand away. Only then did Kylo turn and look up, surprised to find that Hux's expression was that of vague concern, and a barely concealed curiosity.

“You can lie to them, but you can't lie to me.” Hux murmured quietly, the hand that wasn't curled around Kylo's wrist coming up to cup his cheek. “Tell me.” He encouraged, and for once it didn't feel like a command. Kylo leaned into his touch, eyes fluttering shut briefly as he paused, trying to work out what to say. It all seemed so pathetic all of a sudden.

He sighed softly, opening his eyes again. “I've been having dreams. They've been... Vivid.”

He could feel the flush crawling up his face, embarrassed to be so affected by something as simple as this. He had to avert his gaze, the shame creeping up on him, but Hux spoke again, not allowing him. 

“Look at me.” And that was a command, but a gentle one, and when Kylo returned his gaze he was surprised to see that Hux was taking this seriously, and not mocking him for it.

“What happens in them?”

“I'm being punished. By Him. There's fire and it's overwhelming and then... Then you show up.”

Hux seemed surprised at this, but Kylo carried on, struggling to hold back now that he'd started.

“You fight with him. Or – not really, He's not there, only his voice – but you're screaming at each other. I don't understand what you're saying. He sends his angels for us, but you force them all back. I usually wake up then.”

Hux frowns, but says nothing for a while, clearly contemplating what he's just been told. Kylo feels a strong urge to turn away and continue his tidying, ask Hux to pretend he hadn't mentioned it, but the demon's fingers around his wrist kept him in place. It wasn't a particularly tight grip, but the softness in it made Kylo stop and wait. 

Hux didn't do 'soft'.

He wasn't left waiting for long, as Hux finally let out a small noise akin to a sigh, and moved the hand that rested on Kylo's cheek to his hair, running his fingers through it. “You're afraid.”

Of course he was. He'd been afraid since the beginning, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he'd have to pay for his sins. He'd accepted this as his fate, but it didn't make him any less terrified for it.

“You don't need to be.” Hux continued, finally letting go of Kylo's wrist. The Reverend just scoffed quietly, turning around to finish tidying the objects off of his altar. “Sure...” he muttered under his breath, knowing that Hux wouldn't understand, and how could he? Hux wasn't a mere moral unlike Kylo, and he certainly wasn't defying God in the way Kylo was – Kylo was supposed to have dedicated his life to Him.

Hux just tutted and wrapped his arms around Kylo's waist, halting the man's movements, and whispered in his ear: “You don't have to be afraid because I won't let Him take you away from me.” 

A shiver went down Kylo's spine at Hux's words, and he instinctively tilted his head to one side, bearing his neck to him. Hux grinned, although Kylo couldn't see it, and began to kiss his neck, lingering over the fading bite marks that are just barely concealed.

“You... You can't, ah... You can't promise that...” Kylo breathed, knowing just how ruthless his God could be. There was no hope, when his time ran out, he wouldn't stand a chance against Him. There would be no mercy.

Hux bit him then, and Kylo whimpered, hands gripping fiercely at the altar's edge. “I can... Because I'll kill Him if he tries.”

A soft whine escaped Kylo's throat as he shuddered, his body beginning to shake slightly. “Hux...” he breathed, turning around in their embrace so they were facing each other. Hux wasted no time in surging forward to kiss him, hard, hands twisting in Kylo's hair and pulling. He bites roughly at his lower lip, until it bleeds, at which point he pulled back, delighted at the sight of Kylo breathless, bleeding, and groaning before him.

Hux brought his thumb up to where Kylo's lip was split, and smeared the blood over his chin. “Let me prove it.” He whispered urgently, eyes lit up with an intensity Kylo hadn't seen before. “Let me show you that He can't hurt you.”

“How?” Kylo asked, holding tightly onto the demon's waist. His question was met with one of Hux's usual smirks.

“Let me fuck you. Right here. On the altar. See if your God dares to stop us.”

Kylo gasped, burying his head in Hux's neck and whining, cock stirring at the suggestion, but fear still at the forefront his mind.

“He will bring the roof down on us.”

“He will try.”

Kylo pulled back then to look at Hux, and held back a groan when he saw the desire burning in his eyes. The demon was still waiting for an answer though, and Kylo exhaled slowly, giving him a small nod. A maniacal grin spread across Hux's face then, and he wasted no time in resuming their kiss, pressing Kylo further against the altar. The latter shuddered, grabbing desperately at whatever part of Hux he could, head falling back as Hux began to lick the blood that he'd smeared on his chin. One he had finished, he moved to Kylo's neck and sucked fresh marks, leaving purple stains in his wake. 

Hux stood back and gave a brief, admiring look at his work, before pulling the Reverend around the other side of the altar so they were facing the empty church. “Why do you need it to be this way?” Kylo inquired, only to yelp when Hux pushed him down so he was bent over the altar. “Because,” the demon leaned over to whisper in his ear, “anyone could still walk in right now. And I want them to see you like this.”

Kylo whimpered at the thought, and became very aware of Hux's cock pressed against his ass through their various layers of clothing. He pressed back against him and heard Hux let out a small gasp, before chuckling darkly. “Eager are we, Father?”

“The longer you prolong this, the more danger we're in.”

“Oh but darling, didn't I already tell you? If He even attempts to take you from me, I'll destroy Him.”

Kylo let his head drop on the altar as he groaned, still affected by Hux's possessiveness even after all this time. It sent a rush through him, knowing that he was owned, that he belonged to someone – someone who made him feel like nothing else and told him how good he'd been...

The demon rutted against him for a few more moments before standing back so he could hike Kylo's robes up to his hips, pleased at how Kylo was spread out before him, so willing and eager, so trusting... 

It was glorious.

He found the waistband of Kylo's trousers and began to tug them down, but haltered in his movements when he realised that Kylo wasn't wearing anything underneath. “Ren... This _is_ unexpected... You were anticipating this...”

“Not exactly.” Kylo gasped as Hux trailed his fingers up the Reverend's thighs. “I just... I figured you'd come over later... I wanted to be prepared...”

Before he could try explain himself further, Hux grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head back to meet him in a hard, filthy kiss. The angle was awkward, and he could feel the strain on his neck, but it didn't seem to matter all that much when Hux was kissing him the way he was, like Kylo was the object of all his desires. “Yes...” Hux hissed into their kiss, biting at the cut on Kylo's lip and re-opening it. “My beautiful pet...”

Kylo moans at the praise, pressing back against Hux like he did earlier. He was starting to feel desperate now – he was still scared, and he needed Hux inside of him, needed to feel some sort of security. Apparently being fucked was the only way to achieve that. 

His life had certainly changed in the past few months.

“Please Hux...” He begged, licking the cut on his lower lip, “I need you so bad, please just fuck me, I need it, fuck, please Hux, please..!”

“Since you asked so nicely...” 

There was nothing for a moment, and then suddenly Kylo felt cool, wet fingers press inside of him, seemingly out of nowhere. A pathetic whimper escaped him and he grasped at the cloth on the altar, curling his fingers in it.

“Where- Ah! Where did you get lube from?” He cried out as Hux began to thrust his fingers inside him.

“You're not the only one who likes to be prepared, Father.” Hux replied, crooking his fingers slightly, which enlisted another choked moan from the man underneath him. A part of him wanted to keep going with the teasing, bring Kylo to the edge repeatedly until he was a sobbing mess, shaking and begging so thoroughly for Hux's cock, as he'd done before. But he could sense Kylo's urgency, and he had already started to beg, after all. He deserved some sort of reward. And besides, they were doing this for a reason – Hux had made a promise.

Slowly, he removed his fingers and went about removing his own belt and trousers, pushing them down his thighs along with his underwear, releasing his cock which was painfully aching at that point. Hux stroked himself a few times, letting himself be coated in lube, before leaning forward and pressing into Kylo inch by inch, drawing it out as much as he could. Kylo inhaled sharply at the initial press, eyes fluttering shut. 

Hux paused once he was seated inside the Reverend, and leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, in a soothing gesture, which was promptly followed by a sharp bite to the shoulder, to which Kylo whined and yelped at. Hux began thrusting then, hard, listening as the sounds of pleasure fell from Kylo's lips. 

At one point, Kylo tried to turn back, to look at Hux and see him in all his glory, but before he could Hux brought a hand up to grip the back of Kylo's neck and hold him there, bent against the altar. “You'll stay there and let me fuck you.” Hux commanded, accentuating his point with a particularly sharp thrust. Kylo groaned, but didn't try to move again. His cock was pressed against his stomach, robes only just covering it, and he so desperately wanted to be touched, wanted to feel Hux wrap his hand around him, lean over and bite his neck and bring him to completion, but he didn't dare ask, not after just being reprimanded. 

Kylo twisted his head slightly, eyes falling on one of the few stained glass windows in his church. It was the 'Eye of Providence', and for some reason, Kylo felt oddly compelled to look at it. He felt silly for being so absorbed by the design which he'd seen so often, and was about to avert his gaze when suddenly, without warning, the glass eye which had been staring straight ahead, blinked, and stared straight back at Kylo. 

Dread began to bubble up within him as he froze, unable to look away. “Hux...” He whispered frantically, as he turned cold all over. “He's here...”

“Good.” Hux hissed, leaning over and covering Kylo's body with his own, kissing the back of his neck. “Let him watch. Let him see that you are mine in every way, and that he cannot have you.”

Kylo let out a sob, finally tearing his eyes away from the piercing gaze in the glass and let his head fall on the altar whilst he squeezed his eyes shut. Hux began to thrust into him faster, and moved the hand from the back of the Reverend's neck to his hair, tugging and running his fingers through it. Kylo knew he was trying to to calm him down and ground him, and he moaned quietly, forcing himself to focus on Hux and Hux alone.

“Are you watching Jehovah? Can you see this?” The demon taunted, a little breathless. There was no response but Hux kept going, assured that they were being watched. 

“He's mine now, do you hear me? _Mine._ I've given him a purpose, shown him what it's like to feel something, something real like passion. You could never have given him that. You have failed Jehovah. And I have won.”

Kylo felt the flush return to his face, his cheeks burning as arousal washed over him upon hearing Hux's speech. Everything was shaking around them, and he couldn't tell if it was the altar moving from the impact of Hux's thrusts, or whether the whole church was shaking. He dared not open his eyes to find out.

Suddenly there was a hand on his cock and Kylo cried out, pushing back against Hux and moaning as his legs began to tremble. He grasped at whatever he could get his hands on, and he was vaguely aware of the sounds of objects falling off the altar and onto the floor around them. Hux groaned and thrust frantically a few times, and Kylo realised that he'd come inside him, which only brought him further to the edge.

He was close, so close, but Hux always told him when he could come and he was yet to receive that command, so he bit his lip furiously to try hold himself back, even though it only resulted in more blood trickling into his mouth and down his chin.

Hux pulled out and grabbed onto the Reverend, bringing him up and away from the altar so he was standing, back pressed against the demon's chest. Hux wrapped one arm possessively over Ren's front whilst the other hand hiked Kylo's robes up further, and upon accomplishing that, wrapped his hand around Kylo's cock. 

“If you take him away from me I will tear the heavens apart to get him back. This is your only warning Jehovah. Stay away, or I will bring forth the entire legions of hell upon you.”

Much like earlier, Kylo let his head fall back onto Hux's shoulder as the demon stroked him, reduced to nothing but a moaning, whimpering mess. Hux bit into his exposed neck and sucked as hard as he could. Kylo's eyes were still shut, but he knew Hux was staring right into the eye of God whilst he spoke. 

“Come for me Father... Show him that you belong to me.”

And Kylo did, gasping out Hux's name as he finally came, his eyes opening once more, whilst Hux stroked him through his release. It took him a few minutes to regain his senses as he slumped back against Hux, who held him tightly in his arms. Kylo couldn't help but look towards the window again, needing to see if they were still being watched, but the eye was back in it's usual position now, no longer staring at them. He took a curious glance around his church and was vaguely surprised to find it still standing. 

Only then did he relax in Hux's arms, curling into him and letting out a shuddering breath. “That's it... Good pet... You did so well, you were so good...” Hux cooed, running a hand through Kylo's hair. Kylo just swallowed, holding onto Hux as tightly as he could, still unable to shake the last remnants of fear away.

“Do you see Ren? He cannot hurt you. You are mine and he knows it now, he would not dare attempt to take you away. Not now. Not after this.” 

The Reverend nodded, not trusting his voice at that current moment. He turned his head to look at the altar, and blushed at the sight of his release all over it. He'd never be able to carry out a communion again, not without thinking of the events that had just unfolded. 

Hux kissed him then, before he could worry about any other implications, and Kylo allowed himself to melt into it, follow Hux's command and do what he asked of him. Although Hux didn't say much after that, just smiled at him as though he'd won a war, and stepped away to gather up the cloth that now lay ruined on the altar. He scrunched it into a ball and threw it to one side, no doubt for Kylo to deal with later.

The latter just stood there, at a loss of what to do. His God had seen him today. Seen what he'd done. And yet he was still standing here, alive, not sent to the furthest depths of purgatory, or simply into his own grave. He was here. They had defied God together and lived. It didn't even seem possible, and yet...

Hux walked leisurely over to him once he was done, resting a hand on Kylo's lower back. 

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” He asked with a small note of concern. Kylo realised that he must look like he was in some state of shock. He supposed he was.

“Yes.”

“Alright.”

*****

In comparison to what transpired that day, the evening was, in comparison, exceedingly calm. Hux didn't bother him or tease him like usual, just held him when he quietly asked and played with his hair. It was almost domestic, and wasn't that a thought? The priest and the demon. Kylo would have laughed if he had the energy. But he needed to know that Hux was still there, that he wouldn't leave. Needed to know that he would protect him still.

When night came, Hux held the Reverend in a tight embrace, whispering soothing thoughts and praise as he slowly fell asleep, telling him that he didn't need to worry anymore, that God would not strike him down. He was safe. 

Kylo knew that this wouldn't be the end. It couldn't be. And surely devoting his life to this demon would be a mistake. But he'd made his choice, and he wasn't going to turn back now.

He didn't have any more dreams after that.

**Author's Note:**

> the [picture](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e1/Eye_of_Providence_Window.jpg) of the stained glass window 
> 
> i mean honestly? i hate myself. i really do
> 
> ty for all the comments on my other fics!!! you make me all smile and feel less bad about writing this absolute trash


End file.
